


When I look, and I find, I still love you

by fuckforever



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckforever/pseuds/fuckforever
Summary: Roger and Freddie always had heartfelt conversations





	When I look, and I find, I still love you

"Hello my darling!"  
"Hello Fred" said Roger with a tiny smile "How are you doing today?"  
"Not bad at all, I think I may come back to the studio tomorrow"  
"That's incredible good news!" Roger sat on the couch, next to him "Brian and Deaky will be so happy to hear that."  
"How were the recordings? I did good last time?"  
"Oh yes you definitely smashed it!" Roger laughed "As always"  
"You flatter me, dear." Freddie's expression then darkened "Have you seen Jim?"  
"'Course I have"  
"How do you find him?"  
Roger thought Jim looked completely heartbroken; but he couldn't tell that to his best friend.  
"He's currently taking care of the garden, you know. He looks relaxed when he does."  
"Yeah, it's true"  
"And he told me that these have been good days for you, so he was quite alright."  
Freddie smiled "Thank you, Rog."

"Felix and Rory send their regards."  
"Oh, those sweet children." Said Freddie, touched "One more to come, right, Rog?"  
"Yes, should be a boy."  
"When will he arrive?"  
"March '91, probably."  
"So, in three months. It will be a good year, Roger, don't you think?"  
"Yes, Fred, I hope so"  
They exchanged a look and the drummer felt overwhelmed by that stare.  
"Y'know, I should go."  
"See you soon?"  
"Sure, Fred. Always coming back to you, my old friend"  
Freddie smiled.

☆

"Congratulations, Rog, he's a beautiful baby"  
Roger nodded "He looks like his mother."  
"Don't think so. He's got your eyes, Taylor. Many ladies will fall for them"  
Roger laughed and hugged Freddie, who hugged back.  
"His name is Rufus Tiger."  
Freddie looked surprised "You did listen to me."  
"Well, you said you felt he would be a fighter, just like a tiger. He will be, I'm sure about it."  
Roger shrugged "And a part of you will always be with him this way."  
Freddie looked at him.  
"I don't plan about going away any time soon."  
Roger smiled "That makes me happy"

"You're a good man, Roger. I love you."  
"I love you too, Fred."

☆

"Things aren't going too well."  
"You don't have to record this one if you don't feel okay"  
Freddie seemed to think about what to do.  
"No, I want to do another one of A winter's tale."  
Brian nodded "Alright Fred."  
Roger looked at him during the whole song. Freddie's voice was still so powerful.  
When he finished singing, he said. "Now excuse me, darlings, but I must rest."  
"You were good Freddie." Said Brian. John nodded.  
"No..." exclaimed Roger "You were absolutely fantastic."   
Freddie looked at Roger "As always, dear." He replied with a smirk.

☆

"Did I ever thank you for the song?"  
"What song, Fred?" Asked Roger while sitting on his bed, next to him.  
"Oh, you know..." he cleared his voice with a certain difficulty "Sometimes I get to feeling, I was back in the old days..." he sang with little voice.  
Roger smiled, sadly "You don't have to thank me. I wrote it for all of us. You, Brian and John. 20 years passed by in the blink of an eye."  
"We had fun, darling, didn't we?"  
"It was the best time I had. From Kensington..."  
"To Wembley."  
"No, Fred, to the sky."  
Freddie looked moved "Well, thank you for the song, it feels like closing a circle."  
"Don't talk like that."  
"Like what?"  
"Like you're letting go."  
"Oh, dear, I'm never letting you go, ever. You'll always have me by your side, one way or another."  
Roger wished he could hug him, but he was so weak and frail.  
"I will miss you so much. I already do."  
Freddie laughed "When you feel that way, think about the days of our lives. Close your eyes, go back to Kensington, or to our old apartment. Those places will always be a part of who you are, Roger Taylor. When you feel heartbroken, listen to our songs. I will forever be a part of them. And don't ever feel sorry, or regretful, for the things you didn't do or say. I love you, Roger."  
Roger closed his eyes, and when he re-opened them, Freddie was looking at him with a concerned smile.  
"Love you too, forever, Fred."  
He stood up and was about to walk away when he heard his voice.  
"It's a sunny afternoon. I love autumn. Remind me, dear, what day is this?"  
"Oh, November the 17th I think."  
"Thank you darling." He said "See you soon?"  
"Sure. Bye Fred."  
"Bye Rog."

☆

The phone started ringing. He didn't want to answer to it, but eventually he did.

"Don't bother coming, he's gone."

Roger felt tears rolling down his cheeks before he could even register the words.  
So he did what he had to do.  
He sat down, took a deep breath, and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Roger and Freddie forever.  
> Sorry about this.  
> Not an English native speaker so feel free to correct me.


End file.
